Unlikely Rivalry
by Metallica1147
Summary: Skipper and Brandon watch a hockey game between there favorite teams and play a hockey game of them own but will this effect their friendship? Oneshot story only.


**Unlikely Rivalry**

It's a Saturday night and the penguins are at the HQ, but there was a certain penguin that was only focused on the television, and it wasn't Private this time. It was Skipper.

"Alright come on, go, go, go, goal, and the Penguins score again!"

"That's great, and that means that the Penguins tie it up and the game is going to overtime!"

"Yup and soon the Penguins will beat the-"

But before Skipper could finish his statement, the otters Brandon and Marlene came in."

"Hey guys!"

"What's up penguin dudes?"

"No one in this zoo is really big on knocking huh?"

"Yeah, but can't I come to see my Skippy?"

"Well, I guess Marlene, because you know I will always love you."

He then gives Marlene a kiss then stares at Brandon looking angry.

"Oh come on, you look mad at me but not at her?"

"Well she is my girlfriend and you still could be a spy."

"Skipper, for the last time, I am not a spy!"

"Whatever you say, spy."

"Whatever, now where's Ariana?"

Ariana then came out of nowhere and gave Brandon a big hug.

"Hey there Brandon!"

"Hi Ariana, how's my favorite emo penguin doing?"

"Doing great!"

"That's good."

Brandon was about to give her a kiss, but then he heard the game on the television.

"Hey what you guys watching?"

"We are watching the hockey game," said Kowalski.

"Really, who's playing?"

"The penguins are playing the Sharks!"

"No way, the Sharks are playing? They are my favorite hockey team!"

Skipper then turned his head and looked at Brandon with an angry face again.

"Is that so Brandon?"

"Heck yeah, I'm a huge San Jose Sharks fan!"

"Well I'm a big Pittsburgh Penguins fan just like the rest of us penguins!"

"Um, sir, I'm actually a Detroit Red Wings fan," said Kowalski.

"What?"

"It's true sir."

"Well your loss Kowalski, but I sure that young Private is a Penguins fan right?"

"No, I'm a Washington Capitals fan Skippa."

"Fine, be that way Private, okay Rico, you're a Penguins fan right?"

"Nope!"

"What are you a fan of then?"

"Sharks!"

"What, no!"

"Alright Rico, way to pick the winning team!"

"Well either way, the Penguins are the better hockey team!"

"Is that why they just lost?"

"What?"

Skipper then looks at the television to see that the Sharks won the game point and beat the Penguins.

"Unbelievable!"

"And that's why the Sharks are better!"

"I bet you can't beat a real hockey team of penguins!"

"Where you getting at Skipper?"

"I challenge you to a hockey game, three on three!"

"Alright, you on!"

"Okay, it will be me, Kowalski and Private, versus you, Rico and Ariana!"

"Why are you bringing me into this game?"

"Because I'm your commanding officer and that's an order!"

"Yes sir."

"Great and Marlene will be out cheerleader!"

"Hey hey, whoa, why do you get to say witch side Marlene is on Skipper?"

"Well she is my girlfriend, so she has to go with me."

"Yeah, but Marlene is my best friend so I say she's out cheerleader!"

"Guys, I'm on no one's side, I'm just going to watch and hope that the best team will win."

"Alright dollface, you do that, so are you ready Brandon?"

"It's on!"

Everyone went outside and it so happens that it was cold enough that the top of the HQ was frozen ice. The penguin the ice ready, got the puck and hockey sticks and the game was about to start.

"Ready to lose Brandon?"

"You wish Skipper!"

Then the game was underway, Skipper then took the puck and staked all the way to the other side and scored within one minute.

"Yeah one to zero!"

With that goal, Brandon and Skipper faced off to the puck again, only this time, Brandon got it, rushed to the goal and scored a little bit quicker then Skipper.

"Alright, all tied up again!"

They faced off again and the game went on again.

_~Later on in the game~_

"Yeah, another goal, and the penguins tie it up at three!"

"That means it's going to overtime," said Brandon.

"Alright then, sudden death overtime, next scores wins!"

Overtime then stared, but during the game, no one was scorning; every time they get a shot off the goalie from each side would block it. Then time was up and the game was tie.

"What just happen?" Asked Brandon.

"The game is over and no one won," Answered Kowalski.

"No, it can't be over!"

"Sorry Skippa but it's a tie and that's that."

"But it was still a good game, and come guys, are you going to let one little game ruin your friendship?"

"You know Skipper, Marlene's right, we got a little too completive."

"I guess so, but that was still one heck of a game."

"You got that right."

Brandon and Skipper then gave each other a hand shake, flipper to paw, and paw to flipper. Everyone then went back to the HQ.

"So what's on TV?"

"Oh, I just remember that the Pittsburgh Steelers are facing the San Francisco 49ers!"

"Awesome, the niners are playing, they are so going to win!"

"Is that so Brandon?"

"Yeah, that is so!"

"Well then, Kowalski who's-"

"Where did everybody go?"

~_Outside~_

"Kowalski please take a note."

"And what would that be Marlene?"

"Never get in the way between Skipper and Brandon when it comes to sports."

**The End**

_Author's note: I hoped you liked it and I will see you in my next story! Also please review._


End file.
